1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage infusion and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage device further utilizing individually wrapped flavor enhancing components to selectively modify the beverage as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infusion devices and the like are well known in the prior art. Particularly in the prior art, particulates such as tea and coffee solids have been utilized in combination with stirring devices to effect a resultant beverage such as tea or coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,628 to Dodd includes a stirring stick with a compartment at a lower terminal end of the stick for latchedly securing a porous bag therein for infusion into a liquid. The Dodd patent is typical of prior art devices of this class of invention limiting infusion to contents of a single porous bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,338 to Popkes sets forth a beverage strainer including a compartment for including a particulate food material for infusion into a liquid. The Popkes patent tends to eliminate the need for a porous bag by providing a porous face for enabling liquid flow therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,652 to Gorin sets forth a dispensing or brewing spoon including a hollow interior for containing a beverage-making ingredient for infusion into a liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,724 to Barna sets forth a spring biased shell containing a "U" shaped depending handle to enable inclusion of various food materials therein for infusion into a liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 790,626 to French includes a hollow tubular member including a pivoted porous end portion to accept a quantity of food material therein for infusion into a liquid.
As such, it may be appreciated that a new and improved beverage infusion device that enables the selective fusion of various ingredients into a liquid as heretofore been unavailable in the prior art and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.